


Angel with a Shotgun

by Broadwaylover101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel is canon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, idk 15x18 made me cry, no beta's we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover101/pseuds/Broadwaylover101
Summary: Based on the song "Angel with a Shotgun", it's a deeper look into the mind and soul of our favourite trench coat angel, Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Angel with a Shotgun

**Get out your guns  
Battle's begun  
Are you a saint or sinner?  
If love's a fight  
Then I shall die  
With my heart on the trigger ******

********

********

Ever since the day Castiel was sent down from Heaven, his life changed. His battle begun after being assigned to help two lost brothers, brothers he would come to love, love more than anything else in his life. Was he a saint or a sinner? Cas wasn’t sure, did rebelling against God and all you’ve known make someone a sinner? Or was he a saint, loyal to the end, defending those in his life who changed him? He had his heart on the line many times, risking all he had ever known. Losing his grace, his connection to heaven and his angel brothers. But would he do it all again for the Winchesters? Absolutely, especially for one in particular. 

**They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need  
A soldier I will be ******

********

********

After saving Dean from hell, pulling him from purgatory, his relationship with them could have ended. He could have disappeared, back to spending eternity living a life no man would want. Locked away, never experiencing the world, never having a list of firsts to accomplish. The day he decided to stay, the day he decided to fight was the day he knew exactly what he was fighting for. He was fighting for love, the chance to be loved and the chance to love someone. He never expected to find it deep in the soul he once saved. He’d sacrifice himself to save them, he was their protector, he was their landing.

**I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting until the war's won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe  
Just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have  
And I want to live not just survive tonight ******

********

********

From the moment he laid eyes on Dean, his connection was formed. After saving his life, their bond was cemented. Dean would always have the mark of Castiel on his shoulder, a long conversation they would have deep in the middle night. Whispers in the dark as Sammy slept next door. When Heaven gave him an ultimatum, for a split second he wasn’t sure what his answer would be. Was he really willing to leave everything he’d ever known behind, for two boys he wasn’t supposed to grow to love? He would, and he did. The Winchesters accepted Cas as one of their own, from them letting him become a hunter to Dean saying he wanted Cas, cursed or not. One of the first times he realized just how deep his feelings were for Dean. He didn’t care if Heaven took his grace, he didn’t care if he had to learn how to survive as a human, he only wanted the Winchesters, he wanted their safety, a small three-person family.

**Sometimes to win  
You've got to sin  
Don't mean I'm not a believer  
And Major Tom will sing along  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer ******

********

********

When he pulled him out of Hell, to the moment he confessed his love, he’s wanted Dean to know how he felt. Pure, selfless, Dean to him, something the other boy would never admit to seeing. Showing him a world of hurt, of pain but also a world of love, a world of knowing he's spending his life in his home, the place he was always destined to find. He wanted Dean to know how loved he was, how would give up everything time and time again to see a slight smile cross his face after a good hunt, to see a hint of relaxation in his eyes on days when they could all just be together. Castiel wanted a life with Dean, and he would never forget the moment Dean promised him that. The boy abused, ripped apart by his father, forced to grow up extremely young, broken, carefully put back together by the angel with a halo. After years of threats, violence, Dean was loved and he loved him back.

**I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fight until the war's won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe  
Just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have  
And I want to live not just survive tonight ******

********

********

Saving Dean, he also met Sam. Smart, courageous, full of love, the complete opposite of his older brother. Sam had been raised by his brother, shielded from the hate of their father, always led to believe he had a grand life, too young to notice the hard motel beds, the microwave dinners when Dean couldn’t cook and the small bruises on his brother’s arms from time to time. That was a long conversation Dean and Cas had one night, Cas gracing every scar, every mark, loving the marks, the marks that made Dean, Dean. The battle scars told a story, one only a few people were lucky to understand. 

Sacrificing himself for others was Dean as a person, putting himself into danger, Cas always bringing him back. Making sure he was safe, uninjured, sometimes waking up in the middle of the night, blindly reaching over to him, just to make sure he was safe, safe in the arms of the one person who made him feel like everything would be alright. 

**I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting until the war's won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting until the war's won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe  
Just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have ******

****  
And I want to live not just survive  
And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight ********

After falling from Heaven, Castiel started experiencing human events for the first time. He hid the traits forever ingrained, keeping him tethered to his life as an angel. He hid his wings, Dean being the only person who’s ever seen them. He learned to not fear life, but rather enjoy every day he was allowed. From his first Winchester Thanksgiving to his first official hunt on their team, to the first time he realized he was in love, he savoured these moments. He adapted into society, learning how to understand the language of those in the real world, learning the concept of the “nap” and even asking if he could take Baby out for a drive. The Winchesters taught him that, from beer nights to family dinner, Castiel was involved in all of them. He earned a spot at their dinner table, all three of them having their space, knowing he was truly home. The only thing he found was better was the day one thing changed, small enough that people wouldn’t notice, but an action taking his own breath away. The day Dean reached under the table and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.

**They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need  
A soldier I will be ******

********

********

Cas figured out very quickly what he was fighting for, and he won. He hid in the shadows protecting his two brothers till the day he was called from Heaven. He sacrificed his grace, his home, to feel their love. He fell for one of the brothers, his first insight into human emotion. He experienced love, loss, and a sense of family. He found what he adored, he found his cause and he found what he would always fight for. After all, he was an Angel with a Shotgun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this concept and I would love to write some more Supernatural fanfiction in the future as it is one if not my all-time favorite show.


End file.
